


it's just right for me (for us)

by peerpressure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerpressure/pseuds/peerpressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes are glazed, his cock still leaking and his lips are wet with spit and Niall’s cum. He looks so utterly fucking perfect and beautiful and Niall wants to tell him that I-think-I’m-falling-for-you but his words get stuck somewhere on his tongue. Harry stands up to kiss him and Niall pretends that Harry steals the words from his mouth.</p><p>--</p><p>a uni!AU in which Louis is obnoxious, Liam is just great, Zayn is often absent and Niall and Harry fuck. oh, and somewhere along the way, Niall falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just right for me (for us)

**Author's Note:**

> find me at horansheroes.tumblr.com xx

Niall and Harry meet for the first time on a Tuesday. It’s drizzling outside and Niall forgot his hoodie back at his dorm so his only protection is his hoody. He’s got it zipped up all the way and the hood covering his head, but the cold February wind still manages to creep inside. Niall hurries across the lawn, holding tight to his bag and mutters profanities under his breath - to the university for being so bloody big, to the weather for being so fucking inconsiderate of his choice of clothes and to the world in general. It’s safe to say that this particular Tuesday is a bad one.

 

There’s a sudden burst of wind that blows the hood off his head and then it’s not drizzling anymore. It’s pouring down. Niall stops dead in his tracks and stares up at the grey sky in defeat. He just sighs. And then he starts walking again, hoisting his bag further up on his shoulder and not even bothering to turn his hood back up because he’s already soaked. This Tuesday is the absolute fucking _worst_.

 

Thankfully, the library is warmer. Niall stops in the foyer to peel off his hoodie. Even his tee shirt is soaked. He bends down and shakes his head to rid his hair of some of the excess water.

 

”Whoa! Easy there, bro!” someone exclaims behind him and Niall quickly turns around. There’s a bloke standing there, a bit taller than Niall. Niall notices two things. First, the guy is dry - he’s got an umbrella in his hand. Secondly, he’s absolutely gorgeous. He’s got brown - dry - curls, a strong jawline and kind, green eyes.

 

”The point in using this was to stay dry” the guy says and holds up his umbrella ”but perhaps I shouldn’t have bothered to close it just yet?”

 

He says it with a playful grin but Niall can still feel a slight blush making an appearance on his cheeks.

 

”Shit, sorry mate. Didn’t see you” he says and the guy grins wider.

 

”It’s fine really, don’t worry. I think it’s safe to say that you’re still a bit more wet than I am.”

 

Niall looks down at himself and has to agree - it looks like he just took a swim in the Thames. 

 

”Oh, well” he says and shrugs his shoulders. The guy looks amused.

 

”Just ’oh, well’? You’re not gonna go and change clothes?”

 

Niall shakes his head, causing droplets of water to fly everywhere. ”Nah, got an essay to write, don’t have time.”

 

The guy continues to smile and nods to the study rooms.

 

”Well, how about we get a table, then?”

 

Niall nods, thinking he could do worse for a study partner - one who’s not extremely hot, for example. 

 

”Oh, yeah” the guy says as they walk over to the round tables in the corner ”I’m Harry Styles.” He offers his hand and Niall takes it. His grip is firm but gentle at the same time.

 

”Niall Horan” he says and Harry smiles.

 

Harry’s got inhumanly long legs. Niall notices this when they take seats opposite each other and Harry stretches out his legs under the table. Their feet clash. Harry doesn’t seem to take any notice to it so Niall guesses it must happen a lot and leaves his feet be. He opens up his laptop - which thankfully made it through the rain without any damage - and opens up his essay. He hears Harry open his bag and looks up to see him chuck a very thick and by the sound of it, heavy, book on the table.

 

”Bloody hell” Niall hisses and squints at the book. ”Is that a book or a fuckin’ brick?”

 

Harry chuckles and holds it up to show Niall. Niall raises an eyebrow.

 

”Archeology?”

 

Harry shrugs his shoulders and drops the book back down on the table.

 

”What can I say? I dig the old stuff.”

 

”Was that pun intended?”

 

Harry just smirks, so Niall guesses that’s a yes. Harry produces a notebook covered in doodles from his bag and flips it open to reveal a blank but wrinkly page. He pulls out a pencil from his pocket and Niall can’t help but notice the chewed on end. Harry puts the pencil to his mouth. He’s got great lips.

 

Niall tries to focus on his essay. But his hair is dripping, he can feel his blond fringe plastered on his forehead and his clothes are sticking uncomfortably to his skin. His old All Stars are soaked through, he’s cold all the way into the bone and not to mention - there’s a very distracting, attractive fellow present. Niall just can’t seem to concentrate.

 

”You’re shivering.”

 

Niall looks up from his computer screen. Harry’s holding his pencil at the edge of his lips and looks pointedly at Niall’s bare arm. Niall looks down and yeah, he’s got goose bumps.

 

”And your teeth clatter.”

 

Niall looks back to Harry and Harry’s face is kind. He puts his pencil back in his pocket. Then he closes his books and leans forward on his forearms as he looks straight at Niall. His feet nudges at Niall’s ankle. 

 

”You have to go back to your room, you’re going to get sick if you don’t remove those wet clothes” he says and his voice is raspy.

 

”I can’t, I’ve got -”

 

”Your essay, I know.” Harry interrupts with a small smile. ”But I can’t concentrate when you’re freezing your arse off over there” he continues and throws his hands out.

 

Niall feels his cheeks heating up. Harry wants him to move. He’s a distraction.

 

”I’m sorry” he says and quickly closes his laptop. ”I’ll move to another table, it’s fine.”

 

”No, no, that’s not what I meant” Harry says hurriedly and somehow he manages to reach a long arm across the entire table (what the fuck??) and closes a large hand around Niall’s wrist. He locks eyes with Niall.

 

”Let me walk you to your dorm.”

 

His eyes are so fucking green and beautiful and Niall loses his breath for a second before he comes to his senses.

 

”I, uh - I can’t concentrate on my essay there” he coughs out. Harry smiles.

 

”I’ll help you.”

 

(Niall does _not_ take that in a sexual way.)

 

”Okay.”

 

Harry smiles widely and lets go of Niall to put his books back in his bag.

 

”Good” he says and stands up to wait for Niall to get ready.

 

Niall has to admit - it’s a little bit weird. He’s never been one to deny new friends - ’s been called a ‘social butterfly’ and everything - but this, this is a bit weird. An extremely hot guy insisting on walking him back to his dorm, not even 15 minutes after meeting him?

 

Well, it’s not like it never _happens_ , but the guys that usually want to get him into bed are not even _near_ as attractive as Harry.

 

But on the other hand, Harry might not even want that. Perhaps, he’s just a caring guy who doesn’t want to see someone get sick. Maybe. (Either way, he’s definitely telling Liam and Louis about this later.)

 

Still, Niall shows the way back to his dorm building. It’s on the other side of campus and it hasn’t stopped raining yet, so they jog the entire way. 

 

Niall opens the door to the building and lets Harry in first. Harry stops dead in his tracks when he gets inside and smiles brightly at Niall. Niall doesn’t really know why - there’s no reason to smile - but yet he finds himself smiling back. Harry’s hair is dripping down his face and his curls lay plastered on his head. He pushes the wet hair away from his forehead and catches a drop on the tip of his nose.

 

”So, where’s your room then?”

 

Niall’s dorm room is on the third floor. The door needs a little push to open and just like last time, he lets Harry step inside first. Harry bows.

 

”Such a gentleman” he mumbles and Niall chuckles. In a strange way, he feels comfortable with Harry, like he’s known him for years, not just half an hour. He turns on the lights.

 

Harry looks around in the fairly small room. It looks like any other dorm room on campus; two beds, two desks, two wardrobes and rubbish everywhere.

 

”You alone?” Harry spins around to face Niall. Niall nods.

 

”Yeah, my roommate - Brad - I don’t even know why he bothers to pay for this room, he’s never here. Thinks m’name’s Neil.”

 

Niall drops his bag on his bed and Harry laughs. He nods towards Niall’s still wet clothes.

 

”You better get out of those.”

 

”Have a look at yourself, mate” says Niall and points a finger at him, but he walks over to his wardrobe and pulls out two pairs of sweatpants and two tee shirts. 

 

”Oh, it’s fine” says Harry and pulls off his coat, but Niall throws one of the tee shirts and the longest pair of sweatpants at him anyway.

 

”The sweats might be a bit too short, but it’s your fault for being so fucking tall.”

 

”I’m actually just below the average hight of men in Sweden.”

 

”Are you Swedish?” Niall asks, somewhat surprised. He doesn’t know much about Sweden, but isn’t everyone like, blonde? 

 

”No.”

 

Niall can just stare at him.

 

”But then - why - why would you - why are your comparing heights with them? You’ve got no reason to be tall as a Swede.”

 

”It’s all about perspective, Niall.”

 

Niall shakes his head in disbelief.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and chuckles before peeling off his dark shirt, rubbing it over his hair to dry it a little in the process. And Niall, who was in the middle of removing his wet socks, feels himself freeze. 

 

Yeah, he thought Harry was attractive before, when he’d only seen his face, but _shit_. He’s incredibly toned. Broad, strong shoulders and chest and a flat stomach. And not to mention the fucking _tattoos_. Niall didn’t know he could be attracted to a big butterfly, but there you have it. (Louis’ll get nuts when he hears about that.)

 

Harry clears his throat and Niall realises he’s been staring.

 

”Shit, sorry mate, I like your tats, ’s all” he quickly mumbles and Harry just smiles at him. He pulls Niall’s tee shirt over his head and starts to unbutton his trousers. Niall looks away and starts undressing himself, but he has to take a peek at Harry again because _thighs_. This has to be a fucking dream, there’s no way he’s got the fittest lad he’s ever seen standing half naked in his room.

 

”Hey, thanks for the clothes” says Harry and gives Niall a proper reason to face him again. The sweats are too short, his ankles show (and what a beautiful pair of ankles) but he still looks extremely good in Niall’s clothes. Niall has to resist the urge to tell him that.

 

Instead, he shrugs his shoulders and offers a smile.

 

”It’s the least I can to for the guy who dragged me back out into the rain.”

 

Harry chucks his damp shirt at him and Niall yelps before sticking out his tongue at him and hanging the shirt on the back of his chair to dry.

 

”So how about we get on with the business?”

 

Niall turns to Harry, not really knowing what he expects to see, but Harry’s sitting cross-legged on Niall’s bed with his bag in his lap. He’s in the middle of tying his hair back in a bun with a hairband and Niall feels like _dying_. Instead, he nods.

 

”Yeah. Yeah, let’s get on with it.”

 

He joins him on the bed and pulls out his laptop from his bag. Opens up his document once again even though it’s completely useless. If it was difficult to concentrate in the library, with Harry fully dressed and sitting across the table, it’s even more so now. Their knees are practically touching as they both lean against the wall and Harry’s not wearing any socks; his feet are enormous and look incredibly soft. Niall doesn’t even like feet.

 

Harry must’ve noticed he’s not writing anything on his essay.

 

”Hey Niall, what’re you studying?”

 

Niall looks up to meet his gaze and Harry’s face is open and friendly.

 

”Um, sound engineering.”

 

Harry’s face seems to light up.

 

”Oh, that’s cool! So you like music, then?”

 

Niall nods. ”Been playing guitar since I was a kid” he says and points to his old guitar that’s standing in the corner.

 

Harry’s eyes trail over to the instrument before landing on Niall again.

 

”Do you think you could play something for me?”

 

He looks so hopeful and Niall doesn’t have it in him to say no. He gets up and fetches the guitar before returning to the bed. Tunes the D-string a little before he looks up at Harry expectantly. 

 

”What d’ya want me to play?”

 

”Well,” says Harry. ”The obvious choice is of course Wonderwall.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes.

 

”Well of course, wouldn’t want to move away from the clichés, now, would we?”

 

Harry grins and puts his books to the side so he can give Niall his full attention. Niall starts playing. And Harry’s got a fucking marvellous voice, Niall soon learns when Harry starts to harmonise him. Niall almost stops playing out of awe, but plays the rest of the song with a smile on his lips.

 

”Jesus _Christ_ ” he says when he draws out the final chord and Harry grins sheepishly. 

 

”Sorry, couldn’t help myself” he says with a slight blush.

 

Niall just shakes his head disbelievingly. There’s no way this person is real.

 

”Your voice is fucking fantastic” he says, almost short of breath. He feels absolutely starstruck. 

 

Harry’s blush turn a deeper shade of red and he fingers a little with a loose thread on his - Niall’s - sweatpants.

 

”You’re not half bad, yourself. That was some pretty great playing” he points to the guitar that lays forgotten in Niall’s lap.

 

There’s a ‘ding’ coming from the pile of Harry’s clothes on the floor and Harry stands up from the bed. He makes his way over to the heap and ruffles through his trousers for his phone. His wobbly walking and awkward movements remind Niall of a baby deer. Or perhaps a giraffe.

 

Harry thumbs his screen for a bit before he looks up at Niall.

 

”It’s my roommate Zayn, he wonders where I am” he explains and pushes some of his hair that’s escaped the bun, out of his eyes. ”I should probably head back to mine.”

 

Niall can’t help but feeling disappointed. 

 

”But hey,” Harry starts as he puts his books back in his bag. ”You should give me your number so I can return your clothes.”

 

”Uh, yeah, sure.” Niall takes the phone from Harry’s outstretched hand and quickly puts the digits in. He hands it back to Harry, who seemingly saves his number before flashing him a smile. 

 

”Great! Good luck on your essay” he say and waves his hand in the general direction of Niall’s laptop.

 

”Oh, thanks” Niall says, not really following what’s happening. The fittest guy he’s ever seen is in his dorm room and now he’s leaving? Why is this happening?

 

”Okay, talk to you later, Niall!” Harry says before slinging his bag over his shoulder. Niall watches him until he disappears around the corner. Then he exhales a long breath, and tries to focus on his essay. (It doesn’t work.)

 

\--

 

Niall doesn’t even have time to think about Harry before he runs into him again. (Okay, so he had a little time. Like, every second that passed.) This happens already the next day.

 

Having just gotten back to his dorm after his evening seminar, Niall’s in the middle of removing his jeans to put on a pair of sweats when there’s a knock on the door. Well, not exactly a knocking. The person on the other side hits the door in more of a banging fashion. It’s Louis, of course. He’s got Liam standing next to him.

 

”Oh no, put those jeans back on” is the first thing Louis says when he sees the state Niall’s in. Niall looks to Liam who just nods. Niall sighs and pulls the jeans back over his hips. 

 

”What’s up?” he asks as he buttons the trousers. Louis throws himself on Niall’s bed and Liam takes a seat at the foot of the bed, leaning back against the wall.

 

”We’re going to a party” says Louis and kicks Liam in the thigh. Liam doesn’t react.

 

”Why didn’t you say so straight away?” Niall asks and takes off his tee shirt. He throws it at Louis head but his aiming is a little off and it only hits the pillow.

 

Louis looks at it and then stares at Niall.

 

”Weakling.”

 

Niall turns to his wardrobe and starts to rummage through his clothes. He’s in a serious need of doing some laundry. After smelling a couple of tee shirts, he decides on a black and white long-sleeved baseball tee.

 

”Classy” says Liam and gives him a thumbs up.

 

”Right.” Louis sits up in an overly dramatic fashion and locks gaze with Niall. ”Got any beer?”

 

When they get to the dorm room (or rather, the dorm hallway) where the party’s located, there’s already lots of people present. Louis disappears in the crowd almost immediately to search for that one girl in his drama class that he _never shuts up about_. Liam goes to say hello to some people he knows so Niall wanders off to see ifhe can find somewhere to put down his beer.

 

Two hours and an unknown amount of alcohol later, he’s winning a beer pong game against Mike Saunders. This is a very big deal because 1, he’s far more drunk than Mike and 2, Mike is not only known for his impossibly large feet around campus, but also his mad beer pong skills. Niall considers this the victory of the month. Perhaps even the year, he doubts he’ll top this anytime soon.

 

”Hey Niall, wanna do shots?” Kiera shouts in his ear and holds up a half empty bottle. Niall doesn’t recognise the label and is a bit too drunk to read, but he doesn’t care and nods. Kiera leads him to a somewhat vacant spot on the floor and Niall sits down. Well, he half falls down but it’s not really important. 

 

Kiera produces two plastic shot glasses from her bag - Niall loves how girls always wear bags. They seem to always carry treasures in them. She fills them up and then hands one of them to Niall. Both of their hands are shaking a little and they both giggle at the amount of concentration it takes for them to pass the glass over to Niall.

 

At the count of three, they tilt their heads back and swallow the liquid. Niall doesn’t even feel the burn in his throat anymore, which should probably be a bit worrying. Kiera takes her phone out for them to take a selfie and Niall licks her cheek just because. It’s Wednesday, he’s super drunk and happy. 

 

Then there’s a body almost collapsing on Niall before the person straightens up a bit and sits down properly next to him. Niall, who is not as shocked as one would be to have a person almost falling over oneself, turns in confusion to the new person. And then his heart stops.

 

Because that person is no one other than Harry. Harry’s beaming.

 

”Niall!” He shouts and slings an arm around Niall’s shoulder, making Niall’s stomach flutter. ”Good to see you mate, I thought it was you I saw here.” He’s slurring a bit and judging by the glassy look on his eyes, they’re about the same amount of drunk. He’s holding a bottle in his hand.

 

Harry leans over Niall to shake hands with Kiera.

 

”Hello” he says, but doesn’t introduce himself. Neither does Kiera.

 

”This is Kiera” Niall shouts in his ear. ”We know each other through my mate Liam.”

 

Harry nods and then points to the shot glass in Niall’s hand.

 

”What’re you drinking?”

 

Niall searches his mind, did Kiera tell him what they were drinking? He can’t remember. But if she _did_ tell him, it’d be for naught. 

 

He shrugs his shoulders and Harry grins. He holds up his bottle and Niall recognises it as Bacardi. 

 

”A little party never killed nobody” Harry says and opens it. 

 

Harry is stupidly attractive. Like, really stupid. When he drinks from the bottle, Niall can see his Adam’s apple, bopping up and down as he swallows. His neck is painfully beautiful and Niall wants to leave marks all over it, down to the collarbones that peek out from Harry’s black tee shirt.

 

His hand that’s gripping the bottle, has beautiful, slender fingers. Not too skinny, skeleton fingers - they’re perfect. His nails are not bitten down, but cut short and look taken care of. Niall has always admired people who take care of their nails - he himself bites on his and they always look horrid.

 

They share the bottle and Niall isn’t sure if Kiera is still there or if she’s left his side, because he only has eyes for Harry. He’s totally and utterly mesmerised by the way his whole face lights up when he laughs, the way his hair will fall into his eyes before he brushes it away, seemingly without even thinking about it. Niall doesn’t even understand why he notices all these things, being in the extremely drunken state he’s in and all.

 

After a while, he has to cut Harry off in his weird monologue about a fox or whatever, because he needs to take a leak. Harry nods understandingly and pats the floor.

 

”I’ll wait here!” he shouts over the music and Niall can’t help but feeling his heart flutter.

 

He can’t find a toilet, but he finds a balcony and that’s good enough. And apparently he’s not the only one who thought so, because when he goes outside he sees Louis peeing over the railing. Niall joins him and they make a competition over who can hit one of the bushes on the ground.

 

”Did y’find that girl yet?” Niall asks, thinking he remembers something about a girl. Louis shakes his head.

 

”Nah mate, she’s not here. I did find another fit bird, though” he adds with a grin. Niall switches the hand that’s holding his cock so he can give Lou a high five. It’s insane how much pee they’ve got in them, they’re still peeing. But after all, it _is_ Niall’s first leak for the night.

 

After, Louis produces a joint from his pocket.

 

”Sick” Niall says. They bum a light from some guy and lean back against the railing, sharing the joint between them. Louis tells Niall about that girl he found and suddenly Harry steps through the door.

 

”Harry!” Niall exclaims, interrupting Louis’ story. Harry beams at him but then pokes him in the chest.

 

”You didn’t come back” he accuses and Niall can’t help but lean in and press a wet kiss on his cheek.

 

”Sorry” he says. ”Got stuck out here.” He holds up the joint. ”Want some?”

 

Harry takes it from his fingers and inhales. He holds the smoke in his lungs for a moment before he scrunches up his eyes and exhales.

 

”Jesus Christ, that’s strong.”

 

”I know” Louis grins. ”Got it from this guy who’s got real quality stuff.”

 

Louis finishes off the joint and then excuses himself to go find something more to drink. Niall doesn’t realise it until Louis has already left, but he and Harry are now alone. 

 

The music’s not loud out here, with the door closed. It’s not cold, just a bit chilly but Niall can’t really feel it with the large amount of alcohol in his blood. 

 

Harry inches closer and nudges Niall’s arm with his own.

 

”My room’s a couple floors down, want to get out of here?”

 

Niall’s breath gets caught in his throat and he nods.

 

Harry’s room is dark and empty when they enter. Harry goes to turn on his bedside lamp, filling the room with a dim, yellow light. He looks even more beautiful, in a way.

 

Niall is still standing by the closed door when Harry opens a cupboard and takes out an open, half full bag of crisps. He throws himself on the bed and scoots close to the wall before he pats the spot next to him. 

 

Niall’s heart is beating impossibly hard. He lies down next to Harry and thinks that fuck alcohol, it’s supposed to loosen him up but he’s wired like a fucking - whatever. Something that’s wired. His mind’s not working along with him at the moment.

 

Harry offers him the crisps and Niall takes some before Harry throws the bag on the floor. He flips over on his tummy, slings one arm over Niall’s chest and then he kisses him.

 

Niall can feel himself stiffen from the shock because he did _not_ see this coming, but then he kisses back. Later, when he has time to think, he will try to remember the time with Harry before the kiss. And he will come to the conclusion that he must’ve completely missed all the signals Harry sent him. To his defence, he was very drunk. And also, the signals were very subtle, but very obvious when he thinks about it. Harry would be close, closer than one normally would. He would stare at some part of Niall’s body - his lips, arms, neck, whatever was in his line of vision. His gaze burned, Niall will realise when he thinks about it later.

 

But right now, they’re kissing on Harry’s bed. Harry’s half on top of him, his chest pressed hard against Niall’s and he’s so warm and solid. His heart beats fast under his tee shirt and Niall can feel his own matching the rhythm. 

 

Niall lets his hands trail over Harry’s back, his muscles firm and hard under his touch. Harry’s massaging his scalp with one hand and gripping Niall’s side with the other. His touch burns. Niall draws back a little, scrapes his tongue lightly against Harry’s teeth. Harry moves his body so he’s completely on top of Niall and grinds his hips down. Niall feels himself getting hard embarrassingly fast.

 

The room is so hot - Niall’s so hot. He has to push Harry up and off himself so he can sit up and remove his baseball tee. Harry stares at him, his eyes wide and pupils blown. He’s panting. Niall is still for a short second before he grips the hem of Harry’s tee shirt. Harry immediately raises his arms and lets Niall yank it off. Then he grips Niall’s face and pushes him down against the pillows again and slips his tongue inside his mouth.

 

Niall places his hands on his bum, squeezes hard and pushes Harry down. Harry groans into his mouth and grinds down hard. Niall moans and has to break the kiss to breathe. Harry bends his neck to kiss and suck on his neck and Niall can’t think, can’t comprehend what’s happening.

 

Harry squeezes a hand in between them and with an ease Niall has never before experienced, unbuttons Niall’s jeans. He eases his hand in under his boxers and in the awkward angle of lying on top of Niall, wraps his fingers around his cock. 

 

Niall groans and tangles a hand in Harry’s hair as he involuntarily jerks his hips up. Harry’s breath is warm on his skin, he exhales in deep pants. The room is quiet but still so _loud_. Harry keeps grinding on Niall’s hip as he jerks him off, his movement erratic. He kisses Niall’s mouth and drowns Niall’s moan when he comes, spilling out between their stomachs. Harry lets go of his cock to cradle Niall’s face again, still kissing him desperately like he can’t get enough. 

 

Niall slips his hand in under Harry’s tight - too tight - jeans and cups his bulge through his boxers. Harry’s pants grow even louder and he ruts into Niall’s hand. Niall squeezes and rubs before he slips inside the boxers and he’s hardly even got a hold of him before Harry comes with a low groan.

 

Their kissing gradually slows down, their movements becomes less frantic and desperate, more tired and lazy. Niall eventually takes Harry’s upper lip between his own and sucks lightly on it, too tired to even move his mouth. He’s high and drunk, a sort of fucked up combination which feels great for a while but that always gets him so incredibly tired. 

 

Harry rubs Niall’s side, his fingers digging in slightly between his ribs and Niall would normally squirm from the uncomfortable feeling but he’s too tired. 

 

”’m gonna fall asleep” he mumbles into Harry’s hair and he doesn’t even know how and when his face was buried in brown curls.

 

”Sleep then” Harry mumbles back and kisses Niall’s collarbone before he sits up. He removes Niall’s jeans before taking off his own and pulling his duvet over them. Niall falls asleep just as Harry throws an arm over his tummy.

 

He wakes up with the sun shining in his eyes and a headache that could kill him. His whole body aches and _oh god_. He’s in bed with Harry, he realises when he notices the body next to him. Harry’s sleeping on his tummy, his face mushed on his pillow with his mouth slightly open. There’s a wet spot on the pillow and Niall realises that he drools in his sleep. For some reason, this makes Niall even more attracted to him. But it’s not enough to not make him feel like shit.

 

Niall groans and tries to cover his face with the duvet to shut out the sun, but Harry’s somehow lying on it and Niall can’t drag it far up enough. He yanks on the duvet but nothing happens. He yanks harder and the duvet slips out from under Harry. What also happens is that Harry begins to stir.

 

He groggily opens his eyes and looks suspiciously at Niall for a second before he seems to understand why Niall’s in his bed. His mouth forms into a lazy grin. 

 

”Morning” he says, his voice raspy and it sends a chill through Niall’s spine. ”Want a blow job?”

 

And well, Niall wasn’t really expecting that. And as much as he would _love_ to say yes, he shakes his head. He feels like an idiot for turning down a blow job from someone with lips as divine as Harry’s.

 

”I feel like shit” he groans and rubs a hand over his face. Harry lets out a short chuckle and a half whispered ”Totally understandable.”

 

He flips over on his back and stretches out his arms as he groans. He looks like shit, but not the kind of shit normal people look like after a night of heavy drinking, he looks like good shit. How that now is possible. It shouldn’t be, but Harry manages to.

 

”Let’s go back to sleep” Harry mumbles and cuddles up to Niall’s side. Cuddling and sleeping with Harry? Niall couldn’t even say no if he wanted to.

 

\--

 

Niall finds himself in Louis’ dorm room later that day. He _did_ get that blow job, after they’d slept off part of the hangover. And while a blowie from the fittest lad with the prettiest mouth he’s ever seen is quite a good cure for a hangover, Niall still finds himself incredibly hungover.

 

”I think I’m gonna be hungover for the rest of me life” he moans into Lou’s pillow. Louis throws something at him - probably a chip since that’s what he’s eating. He payed one of his dorm neighbours to go to McDonald’s and get him as much chips he could get for a fiver. Niall would be all over them if he wasn’t feeling like he’d be sick all over the floor just by one bite.

 

”Stop whining, wanker. At least you got some, unlike me.”

 

”What happened to that fit bird you found, then?” Niall mumbles into the pillow, not because he cares but because he’s a good friend.

 

”Dunno” says Louis and Niall bets he shrugs his shoulder. ”Couldn’t find her after I left you and your boy on the balcony.”

 

Niall just offers a hum in response.

 

”Did you get his number, by the way?”

 

Niall shakes his head. ”No, he’s got my number, though.”

 

The door opens and Liam enters, an open pizza box in one hand and a slice in the other. He’s chewing and gives them a nod in greeting. 

 

”Did you just _know_ that we’d be here?” Louis asks and makes grabby hands for the pizza where he’s sitting on the floor. Liam lowers the box for him so he can grab a slice. Louis throws a handful of chips into the box in exchange.

 

”Where else would you be the day after a party? Not in class, that’s for sure” Liam says and swallows. He offers some pizza to Niall and Niall eyes the box suspiciously. He’d love some pizza, he’s just not sure he can keep it down. 

 

”I don’t even know how you got so drunk” Louis says.

 

”Me neither” Niall sighs.

 

He can’t stop thinking about Harry. How even though it should’ve been a bit awkward in the morning - it always is for Niall - it wasn’t. When Niall had to go, Harry sent him off with a cheeky grin and a slap on the bum with a promise of ”see you later”. Niall had stayed there for a couple of hours after they woke up for the second time and exchanged blowies. They’d been half asleep, sharing a bottle of water and Harry told him about his studies and how excited he is about going to Albania to do field work. It’s all a bit lame, but. 

 

Harry is so _fucking fit_. Like, Niall can’t comprehend how stupidly attractive of a human he is. And he’s fun, as well. It’s unfair, to be honest, how Harry got the whole package. Niall is funny, but nowhere near as attractive as Harry. Though, Harry showed some proper interest in his chest, which is good. Niall recently started growing chest hair so it’s extra nice to have that area getting some attention.

 

When it’s nearing tea time, Niall drags himself back to his dorm room. He’s still got that essay to finish (more like, start writing) and he needs to catch up on some sleep. Maybe take a paracetamol and find out what he’s missed on this day of not going to his classes.

 

Brad’s in the dorm, for once. Niall let’s out a surprised sound at the sight of his dorm mate. Brad turns to him.

 

”Oh hey, Neil. You look like shit.”

 

”Thanks” Niall mutters, his tone somewhere between sarcastic and tired. He throws himself down on his bed and watches Brad. He seems to be packing.

 

”Going somewhere?” he asks, not because he cares but because he’s curious. He’s got no idea where Brad spends all of his time. He sees him out and about sometimes on campus and they’ll give each other a nod in greeting, but Brad rarely comes to the room. Where he sleeps, who he hangs out with, Niall hasn’t got a clue.

 

”Yeah, gonna see some friends” Brad says, vague like always. It’s not like Niall hasn’t _tried_ to make conversation, hasn’t tried to find out where Brad’s going all the time. Especially when they where first roomed together, Niall even tried to befriend him. That didn’t work, evidently.

 

”On campus?”

 

”Yeah” says Brad in passing by, like he’s not really listening. He stuffs a couple of tee shirts in his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. Then he raises a hand in goodbye.

 

”See ya” he says, and then he’s out of the door. Niall barely has time to say goodbye before the door’s closed behind him.

 

Two days later, on a Saturday, he receives a text message from a number he doesn’t recognise. It’s just after noon and Niall’s eating some Tesco Value cereal he found in his cupboard. He almost chokes on the cereal when he reads the message.

 

**Hey it’s Harry, wanna shag? :) x**

 

At first, Niall thinks it might be a joke - that Harry’s taking the piss. But then he thinks again. Even if it was a joke, he wouldn’t want to miss even the opportunity to shag Harry. 

 

**Sure! When, where? x**

 

Harry replies instantly.

 

**Now? My roommate’s here, but your room’s free? Right?**

 

Holy shit. Niall might just die. It’s one thing to do some tugging and sucking while drunk or hungover, it’s a completely different thing to do it sober.

 

**Yeah! Come whenever xx**

 

Then, Niall realises that he’s just been bootycalled. 

 

But he hasn’t got the time to dwell over it, because he needs to do a serious hygiene check. Feet? Not too smelly. Hair? Okay, he washed it the other day. Armpits? No thanks. He grabs his deodorant and rushes out to the communal bathroom. Not to seem _eager_ or anything, but he more or less rips his tee shirt off his body. The water takes fucking _forever_ to heat up and he waits impatiently for it to get warm, drumming his fingers against the sink. 

 

So like, it’s not surprising that it takes him some time to finish up in there. (He also does a wee and super duper quickly washes his groin. Just in case.) When he turns around the corner going back to his room, he sees Harry waiting outside his door. His tummy fills with warmth.

 

Niall clears his throat and tries to force his blush away.

 

”Harry!”

 

Harry turns around at the sound of his voice, his face a mix of confusion and happiness.

 

”Niall? I was just wondering why you wouldn’t answer your door.”

 

Niall slips past him to unlock the door.

 

”Had to go for a wee, ’s all” he says in passing by, hoping Harry doesn’t notices the deodorant he squeezed into his pocket.

 

”Oh, okay” Harry smiles and pulls down the zipper on his hoodie. He’s wearing a dark blue button up shirt underneath that hugs his chest perfectly and he’s so hot that Niall could just die.

 

Niall feels extremely mediocre. 

 

”So what’ve you been up to?”

 

Niall shrugs his shoulders, cringing inside at the awkward tension and the small talk. ”Not much, you?”

 

Harry copies Niall’s movements and toes his boots off. ”Been thinking about your cock quite a bit.”

 

Niall almost chokes on his own saliva and Harry smirks. Well, the tension is gone.

 

”It’s true, though” Harry says and drops the smirk. ”I _have_ been thinking about your genitalia. It’s a fine example.”

 

Niall groans into his hands and sits down on his bed. This - very attractive - bloke is possibly the strangest person he’s ever met. He’s weirdly drawn to it.

 

Harry must of course realise this, because suddenly he’s straddling Niall’s thighs and forcing he hands away from his face. He slowly leans down to Niall’s ear, his breath fanning over his skin in a most divine way.

 

”I’d like to do more than just think about your cock” he murmurs. ”I’d very much like to have it in me.”

 

A chill goes down Niall’s spine in racer speed and he shudders with anticipation. _How_ can this be real? It must be some sort of evil joke, or a dream. 

 

But it is very much real. Niall comes to terms with this when Harry grinds his hips down on Niall’s groin, wrapping an arm around his neck and placing a hand on his shoulder for support. Niall breathes in harshly at the feeling - the oh so wonderful sudden rush of blood - and seeks out Harry’s mouth. 

 

They kiss hard - too hard to be enjoyable and Niall has to lean on his arms to not fall back and hit his head on the wall. Harry grinds down even harder and if it goes on like this Niall will most surely cum in his pants. He does the only reasonably thing and wraps his arms around Harry to flip them over and sideways so Harry’s lying down. Niall even managed to flop them down so Harry’s got his head on the pillows, which is always a nice touch. 

 

Harry hums appreciatively at the new position and thrusts up against Niall. Niall can’t get enough air, it’s too much. He breaks away from Harry’s mouth to kiss his neck, giving them both an opportunity to breathe. Harry pants hard in his ear, his fingers digging into Niall’s back.

 

Niall draws back, letting his hands smooth down Harry’s sides, in under his shirt and over the tattoos he knows hides there. He can’t contain himself, can’t stop his hands from unbuttoning Harry’s jeans while nipping at the skin his actions reveal. 

 

Harry helps Niall take off his jeans and then sits up to unbutton his shirt. Niall wants to offer to do it, but he doesn’t trust his hands to manage such a complicated task at the moment. 

 

When Harry sits in nothing but socks and black boxers, showing off a growing bulge, he reaches for his discarded jeans and digs around in one of the pocket. He thrusts a condom and a foil packet of lube in Niall’s hand.

 

”Fuck me” he all but demands and Niall’s mouth goes dry. He quickly slips put of his tee shirt and trousers - the deodorant falling with them to the floor but Harry doesn’t notice, thank god. 

 

Harry leans back against the pillows and pulls Niall down with him. The only thing between their cocks now is two pairs of boxers and it feels _so good_ , Niall would gladly spend every waked moment grinding on Harry’s cock. 

 

Harry’s hands are on Niall’s back, squeezing and rubbing their way down to the hem of his boxers. He continues down his arse, pulling the fabric down on the way. Niall can feel his heart beat even faster, how that now is possible. 

 

Niall struggles a bit to rid Harry of his own boxers, but with a little help from Harry - a wriggle of his hips and an aiding hand - they finally fall to the floor. Niall has to sit back on his legs to fully admire the view in front of him. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Harry’s cock before - he’s had it in his mouth, after all.

 

But the sight of Harry, panting beneath him, eyes blown and cock heavy on his tummy - it almost makes Niall swoon. How can a person be allowed to look this fucking _pretty_?

 

Harry smiles and spreads his legs further. His biceps flex when he uses his arms to pull his thighs back against his chest. Niall thinks he’s going to have an aneurysm when Harry winks at him. He wastes no time but immediately starts to fumble through the sheets for the foil packet of lube. 

 

He finds it near Harry’s elbow and rips it open. Squirts about half of it on his fingers and rubs them a little to heat the lube up as much as he can before he pushes his forefinger into Harry. Harry lets out a low groan, encouraging Niall to keep going. 

 

Three fingers in, when Niall’s stretching the rim - his fingers are getting awfully tired at this point, Jesus - Harry pokes Niall’s shoulder with his sock clad foot. He nods once and closes his eyes, his breathing so shallow that Niall almost begins to fear that he’s going to pass out on him. 

 

But Niall draws his fingers back and rolls the condom on his cock. He uses the rest of the lube from the packet and his fingers to coat himself up and then smear some more around Harry’s rim, just to be sure. He pushes himself onto his knees and hovers over Harry, holding himself up with one hand as he guides his cock into position with his other. 

 

”You good?” he asks, and realises that these are the first words he’s spoken to Harry since he came into the room. Harry simply nods again, and Niall pushes himself in. 

 

Harry feels so fucking _good_. Like, heavenly good. His moans are the quality of a porn stars and he wraps one leg around Niall’s shoulders. He’s surprisingly bendy, Niall will think later, when he’s not in the middle of fucking the most beautiful person he’s ever laid his eyes on. 

 

They kiss sloppily, mostly breathing into each other’s mouths and occasionally brushing their lips against the other’s. Harry’s fingers dig into Niall’s sides, hard enough to probably leave little half moon shapes. Niall will bear the marks with pride. 

 

It feels like it’s only been a second, or an hour - Niall can’t really decide. Either way, it’s not enough. Nowhere near enough. But he comes with a groan when Harry squeezes his cheeks together extra hard. Harry pushes a hand into Niall’s hair, tangling his fingers in the dark roots. Niall kisses his collarbone over and over again, keeps thrusting until he’s no longer able to before he pulls out. Slightly out of breath, he crawls down Harry’s body to wrap his lips around his cock. But he’s barely touched it before Harry comes and spills all over his cheek and chin.

 

He’s still got his hand tangled in Niall’s hair and he squeezes as the jizz slowly drizzles down Niall’s face. Harry pulls him up by his hair, all the way to his own face and kisses Niall properly for the first time in what feels like ages.

 

Then, when the kissing slows down to gently pecking each other’s lips, Niall breaks the kiss and leans over to his bedside table. He opens the drawer and takes out a Kleenex wipe. Harry helps him dry off the cum on his face and then Niall rids himself of the condom, ties it neatly and wraps it up in the wipe. He chucks it on the floor and leans down next to Harry.

 

”Well, I enjoyed that” he says, because he has to say something. Harry laughs quietly and pokes Niall on the hip. He’s so fucking beautiful.

 

”Hey, by the way” Harry says ”I usually like a good cuddle after sex.” He raises an eyebrow.

 

Niall smiles and nods. He’d be crazy to say no.

 

”Big spoon or little spoon?”

 

”Little spoon, please” Harry smiles before he turns on his side with his back to Niall. Niall has to just take a moment to admire the way Harry’s skin stretches delightfully over his back muscles. Then he scoots closer and wraps his arm around Harry’s waist, but not before grabbing his duvet and throwing it over them.

 

Harry reaches out to the bedside table and grabs his spoon that he’d apparently been responsible and clever enough to put there before the _sex_. Niall can’t believe he’s just had _sex_ with Harry.

 

Niall peeks over his shoulder and sees Harry scrolling through his Spotify app. He puts a list on shuffle, turns the volume down and presses himself a little closer to Niall. His body heat spreads under the duvet and even though Niall’s the one doing the embracing here, Harry’s heat embraces him in a way he’s never experienced before.

 

He dozes off somewhere in a John Mayer song, he thinks, accompanied by Harry’s soothing humming.

 

 --

 

”Okay, Niall, I’m all for you getting laid - especially with hot guys - but you _need_ to stop talking about this guy. My ears are _bleeding_.” says Louis. He’s laying on Liam’s bed, a pile of pillows under his head with Liam’s laptop resting on his tummy. He’s glaring at Niall who’s sitting cross legged on the floor. 

 

”Shut your face, Tommo” says Liam and throws him the pipe of Pringles they’re sharing. Louis sticks his hand inside and grabs a few before passing it over to Niall. 

 

”All _we_ ever hear about from you is that fit bird in your drama class.”

 

Louis throws a Pringle crisp at him and Liam chuckles. Niall just rolls his eyes.

 

Liam’s dorm room is quiet for a while as they all work on whatever they’re doing (Niall’s not sure Louis’ studying, even though that’s what they’re supposed to do). Liam, who’s sitting at his desk, occasionally drums his pen against his notebook. Whenever he does, Louis will glare at him, despite Liam not noticing.

 

Eventually, Louis’ apparently had enough of it.

 

” _God_ , I can’t stand it anymore” he groans dramatically and shuts the computer. He drags his hands over his face and groans even louder. Niall stretches out his leg and kicks him in the shin. Louis sighs and stands up.

 

”I’m going to The Cube for a tea, you lot coming?”

 

”Yeah, sure.”

 

The Cube is the campus coffee shop. It’s always packed with students, either studying or procrastinating from their revising. Because of this, getting a table is a very rare and fortunate experience. They don’t get a table today.

 

After they’ve got their tea to go and a bag of muffins, they head out to the field of grass in the middle of campus. It’s not too cold outside and the sun’s peeking out behind a cloudy cover - overall, it’s a nice day.

 

They sit down on the grass, it’s a bit cold but not so much that’ll it catch them all a urinary infection and they _do_ have hot tea to warm themselves with. Liam throws the paper bag with muffins between them and Niall is the first one to dip his hand in and retrieve the one he picked out - raspberry and white chocolate. It’s a gift from God.

 

Suddenly, Louis nudges Liam and points somewhere in the distance.

 

”That’s _him_! That’s Harry!”

 

Niall instantly turns his head towards where Louis is pointing and sure thing, there goes Harry. He’s walking with a guy and a girl, chatting away. 

 

”I mean, it’s completely understandable that Niall’d want to put his dick in him” Louis says and takes a bite of his own muffin.

 

And Niall thinks that befriending Louis is his biggest mistake to this day. (It was during introduction week; Louis came up to Niall in the middle of the tour around one of the buildings to share some gossip he’d heard about one of the professors, and that was it. They didn’t become friends with Liam until a few weeks later when Louis tried to steal his pen during a lecture. Later that day when he and Niall had decided to meet, he came dragging poor Liam along in a strong grip on his sleeve. And thus, Liam became one of them.)

 

”He does look very handsome, Niall” says Liam kindly. ”At least from a distance. Good for you.”

 

”Yes, well done Nialler!” says Louis and raises his paper cup. ”Let’s toast to Niall shagging the fittest lad on campus!”

 

_Definitely_ the biggest mistake.

 

Niall sees Harry around campus quite often after that. It’s like as soon as he became aware of his existence, he sees him everywhere. Reading his big archeology book by the fountain, clumsily running across the grass - seemingly in a big hurry, very often in the company of an attractive bloke with jet black hair, or walking and bobbing his head to whatever song is playing in his headphones.

 

Most of the time, Harry doesn’t see Niall. And if he does, he doesn’t show it. But Niall is a firm believer that Harry just doesn’t notice. He’s only met him three times, but has gotten the strong impression that Harry’s the kind of person who will disappear into his own head from time to time. But, who doesn’t?

 

Sometimes, Harry notices Niall looking at him. This should be embarrassing, but it isn’t. When Harry spotted Niall ogling him eating a sub in the cafeteria, he opened his mouth wide and deep throated the sub before winking and returning to what he was doing. (Yes, Niall sported a very uncomfortable boner for the rest of the day after that.)

 

When they walked past each other in one of the buildings, Harry let his hand brush lightly over Niall’s crotch. Another time, he made a jerking motion with his hand while licking his lips. Harry is very evidently, a cruel human being. But, it’s not all sexual. When Harry saw Niall from across the grass one rainy day, he just smiled and waved. And as much as Niall loves (and equally hates) the sexual gestures, that one was probably his favourite.

 

One Friday in the library when Niall’s sitting at one of the tables, pretending he’s revising when really he’s just daydreaming, Harry suddenly walks out from behind a shelf. He looks genuinely surprised to see Niall before his face breaks out into a smile.

 

”Niall” he says and sits down at the table. ”Fancy seeing you here.”

 

”Yeah” says Niall, because he can’t come up with anything more interesting or normal to say.

 

Harry just smiles and Niall decides to be brave. He nods towards the toilets.

 

”Wanna exchange blow jobs?”

 

Harry’s smile widens more, the dimple in his cheek making an appearance. Niall swoons.

 

”Thought you’d never ask.”

 

A Sunday when Niall’s in his dorm room with Lou and Liam, eating cold lasagna Liam’s mum made for them (Karen is possibly one of Niall’s favourite people in the whole world), there’s a knock on the door. Louis, who’s closest to the door, reluctantly gets up to open it after Niall threatens to throw his fork at him. 

 

Louis hasn’t let go of his paper plate, though, which makes opening the door slightly more difficult than it should’ve been. Eventually, the door opens and reveals no one other than Harry.

 

”Oh, hello” says Louis, his mouth stuffed with lasagna. ”Want some lasagna? Liam’s mum made it.”

 

Liam holds up the oven dish. Harry awkwardly shuffles into the room. Niall realises that he’s never actually properly met Louis and Liam. He quickly swallows his food.

 

”That’s Liam and the idiot is Louis” he says and points to his friends. Louis flips him off but doesn’t object to the name calling. Harry raises a hand in greeting.

 

”Hi” he says. ”’m Harry. And thanks, but no thanks to the lasagna” he adds. ”It looks delicious but I just ate.”

 

Liam shakes his head. ”Nonsense, eat.”

 

He grabs a paper plate and heaves a heap of the lasagna on it. Harry takes it and sits down on the floor next to Niall. Niall nudges him with his elbow.

 

”So what’d ya come here for?”

 

Harry shrugs his shoulders.

 

”Just wanted to know if you were interested in a shag, ’s all” he murmurs, low enough so only Niall can hear. But of course, Louis has super hearing when he wants to.

 

”I heard that” he says, not bothering to look up from his food. ”And yes, Harry, he’s very much interested. But not before me and Liam have left, thank you very much.”

 

Then he goes back to their previous discussion. He’s torn between if he should do an epic prank at the party or not. (Last time he did, he drew dicks on every notebook in the room. It wasn’t too hard for the hosts to find out who did it, and then they took out their revenge by throwing a large bucket of water over Lou’s head on his way to a lecture.)

 

”You talking about Mike Saunders’ party?” Harry asks between bites.

 

”Yeah, you thinking of going?” Niall responds, not bothering swallowing before he speaks. Harry nods.

 

”Wanna come over to mine and Zayn’s room before, for some pre drinks? All of you” he adds, nodding at Louis and Liam.

 

Louis nods and therefore speaking for all of them - as the self proclaimed leader of the group - and it’s decided.

 

The next day when Niall wakes up (having slept in since he only has an afternoon class on Mondays) he’s got a series of text messages from Harry.

 

**My sociology professor’s fly is open**

 

**Genuinely WIDE open**

 

**I’m in front row, should I tell him?**

 

**I should probably tell him**

 

Niall snickers to himself and quickly types out a response.

 

**Don’t, see how long it’ll last until he notices**

 

Instead of getting a text back, Harry phones him. 

 

”The class’s over” he says instead of a greeting. ”Never got around to tell him, another guy beat me to it.”

 

”That’s a shame.”

 

Harry hums in response.

 

”Are you free right now? I’m horny.”

 

Niall smiles widely at this. ”Come over, I’m waiting.”

 

\--

 

It’s early Friday evening and Niall’s on his way to Liam and Louis’ dorm. They needed help carrying the alcohol since they’re - evidently - weak babies. Mainly just lazy, but also weak babies.

 

His phone rings and a picture of a cross eyed Harry with a smear of jizz on his cheeks pop up.

 

”Hello” Niall says and walks up the stairs to his friends’ dorm.

 

”Where are you? We’re _waiting_ ” Harry says and giggles. Niall rolls his eyes.

 

”On our way, okay?”

 

”We might’ve started without you.”

 

”Yes, I can tell” Niall grins and hangs up. 

 

Niall, Louis and Liam don’t bother knocking on Harry and Zayn’s room door because the music coming from behind it is so loud that they’d never notice.

 

The first thing that hits Niall when he opens the door is the intense smell of weed. Harry looks up from where he’s sitting on the floor and breathing in from a bright yellow bong, and smiles as he lets the smoke out. He coughs a little and his eyes are red and glossy and well, that explains the giddiness over the phone.

 

Harry passes the bong to who Niall assumes must be Zayn and waves Niall over. Niall sits down next to him and thankfully Liam lowers the music so he doesn’t have to shout.

 

”Why d’you only call me when you’re high?”

 

Harry frowns in confusion.

 

”What? I’ve called you sober as well, I-”

 

Niall chuckles.

 

”It’s a song, you idiot. Arctic Monkeys. You like them, don’t you?”

 

Harry nods and goes quiet. He’s silent for a few seconds before he opens his mouth again.

 

”Yellow Submarine.”

 

”What?”

 

”It’s a Beatles song. Yellow Submarine.”

 

”Yes, I know, but - why’re you telling me that?”

 

”I thought we were telling each other song titles?”

 

Harry looks genuinely confused.

 

”Yes, but, you’re high. And you called me.”

 

Harry doesn’t look any wiser so Niall just shrugs it off and makes grabby hands for the bong. If he can’t reach out to Harry in his high daze, then he might as well join him.

 

As it turns out, Zayn is a really cool guy. He doesn’t say much at first, just sits quiet and looks breathtaking. But then Louis starts to almost interrogate him, asking him all kinds of questions and Zayn looks uncomfortable at first which is _completely_ understandable - Niall remembers those first days. But as the hours pass (and they forget to go to Mike Saunders’ party, oops) he opens up a little. Harry, in his high and drunk state, watches with amazement how Louis somehow manages to pull Zayn out of his shell.

 

”Amazing” Harry breathes into Niall’s hair. Niall assumes he was going for his ear but his coordination isn’t even good when he’s sober.

 

”So Harry, what’re you studying?”

 

”Old stuff” Harry says with a hiccup. 

 

”Archeology” Zayn fills in with a roll of his eyes. Harry nods.

 

”Yeah, that one.”

 

”That sounds extremely lame” Louis says and breathes out a cloud of smoke. He passes the bong over to Liam who nods.

 

”But it isn’t!” Harry exclaims and raises his arms. ”We’re gonna go to _Albania_ soon! They’ve got this _really_ old city from like, Roman era, and we’re going to _dig_.”

 

”I rest my case” says Louis and high fives Zayn.

 

Harry falls into Niall’s side.

 

”When are you going to Butrint?” Niall asks. Harry wouldn’t stop talking about it a few days ago after Niall took him against the wall of one of the buildings on campus. He seemed very excited.

 

Harry shrugs his shoulders. ”A month? I dunno.”

 

He falls onto his back, lying flat on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. Zayn’s got a big poster of boobs up there. Harry told Niall the other week that while he’s very much gay he can still appreciate a good pair of boobs, and that the ones on Zayn’s poster is probably the most hideous ones he’s ever seen.

 

(”Looks like a pair of balloons” he’d said.

 

”How many boobs’ve you even seen?” Niall had asked.

 

”Far too many for my liking.”)

 

Niall watches Harry where he rests on the floor. The way his chest rises and falls with each breath, how he blinks, the weed slowing down his blinking. Harry suddenly starts to giggle.

 

”What’re you laughing about?” Niall asks and lies down next to him.

 

”Forgot” Harry giggles next to him and Niall nudges him in the side.

 

”You’re so high.”

 

”Never said I wasn’t.”

 

Niall has to lean in and press a light kiss on his lips because he’s so fucking _precious_. Harry looks a little confused at the light peck that doesn’t lead to anything more, but then he turns away and laughs at something ridiculous Liam said.

 

Niall admires his profile and the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs and he understands. He realises, not so shockingly, that he’s falling for this lame ass bloke.

 

\--

 

Niall is not surprised that Louis has forced poor Zayn into a friendship. Because that is, of course, how both he and Liam became friends with him. Not that Niall’s complaining. 

 

He sees Louis and Zayn sitting on the grass on campus one afternoon, sharing a joint and a bag of crisps. Louis sees him as he nears them and raises a hand in greeting. Niall sits down on the grass next to them and bumps Zayn’s fist. He’s the sort of guy who seems to prefer gestures over talking, not that Niall minds. He talks enough.

 

Louis offers the joint to Niall, but Niall shakes his head. Louis raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question it and hands it to Zayn instead. If Niall had to guess what the two of them have bonded over, he’d say weed. But that is of course nothing but a guess.

 

”What’s new?”

 

”Not much” Niall sighs.

 

”I think Harry’s at the library if you’re looking for a fuck” Zayn says and lets out a cloud of smoke as he speaks. Niall thinks for a second that he resembles a dragon. A very attractive dragon.

 

”Oh, thanks.”

 

”Must be nice to get to have sex regularly” Louis sighs dreamily. 

 

”Yeah, you’re lucky to have a fuck buddy, Niall” Zayn agrees and leans back on the grass.

 

The words sting in a way they shouldn’t. _Fuck buddy_. Niall knows it’s true. It’s all he and Harry has been doing. Having sex, getting high and a bit of talking. There’s been no dating involved, no hand holding, casual kissing or words of affection. Niall knows Harry’s attracted to him, hell, it’s blatantly obvious by the way Harry worships his body during sex. Harry is, overall, Niall thinks, a very caring person. He likes to make sure Niall’s okay with what they’re doing, both during and after. 

 

And like, it’s amazing. Being close to Harry, stupidly attractive Harry. The sex is fantastic. Harry is enthusiastic and fun and sexy and charming. He’s got the body of a god and fuck if he doesn’t know how to use it.

 

But what Niall _really_ likes is the cuddling afterwards. The slow kissing, the careful wander of hands and relaxed breathing. The way it feels like the earth has stopped on its axis. Or when they’re in public after getting each other off and Harry will press him up against a wall, towering over him and kissing every part he can reach. 

 

What Niall likes the most, basically, is the signs of affection. And it’s probably just because of Harry’s kind nature, his need to make sure that everyone is okay, that causes him to act the way he does, to mumble into his skin that he’s so, so beautiful. 

 

But Niall wishes it wasn’t like that. He wants to tell Harry how happy he makes him.

 

Niall chuckles. ”I guess I am.”

 

”And not just _any_ fuck buddy” Louis adds. ”The fittest lad on campus. I still don’t know how it happened.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes and then sighs.

 

”Me neither, to be honest.”

 

”Don’t be harsh on yourself, Niall, you’re well fit” suddenly comes a familiar voice from behind them and then Harry sits down next to Zayn. 

 

”And thank you, Louis” he adds and Louis winks at him.

 

”Although, I have to disagree. Have you seen Zayn?”

 

Zayn smirks and hits Harry in the ribs. 

 

”Course I’ve seen his stupid face” Louis says ”Zayn doesn’t count, he’s in a league of his own.”

 

”True.” Harry and Louis bumps fists.

 

”But, to return to the previous discussion” Harry says and steals the almost finished joint from Zayn’s fingers. ”Niall, you’re very fit. Wanna fuck?”

 

”Smooth, Harry.” Zayn steals the joint back.

 

It’s weird, in a way, how Harry and Niall’s friends have sort of, morphed into one group of friends. That almost makes him and Harry into, like, friends with benefits. 

 

Niall nods and smiles. 

 

They go to Niall’s dorm because he’s got popcorn. Harry pushes Niall down on the bed before he sinks down onto his knees and opens Niall’s fly. He sucks him off like it’s his favourite thing in the whole world and when Niall grabs his hair and pulls because he just _can’t_ , Harry winks at him. He’s got his divine lips wrapped tightly around Niall’s cock and he fucking _winks_. 

 

After Niall has come and Harry has licked him clean, Niall wanks him off. They lay in bed, naked under Niall’s duvet and sharing the bag of popcorn and Harry’s in the middle of licking his fingers clean when he asks Niall if he’s up for another round.

 

It’s a bit unusual for them to go at it twice, partly because they don’t have the time but mostly because they’re lazy. 

 

Niall says yes, of course. He wouldn’t be able to deny Harry while he’s licking his fingers even if he wanted to. 

 

Harry retrieves a condom and the lube from Niall’s bedside drawer and chucks the condom to Niall before squirting a small dollop of lube on his own fingers. Niall is just about to spread his legs because, okay, is this how they’re doing it this time? But Harry shakes his head and gets up on his knees. 

 

Niall can feel his eyes widen in surprise when he realises that Harry’s about to finger himself. He’s never experienced that before (unless you count porn) and it might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Harry scrunches his face in what seems to be a mixture of pain and pleasure, the muscles in his arm flexing as he does his best to stretch himself out. 

 

It’s so _fucking hot_. Niall sits up so he can kiss Harry’s chest, massage his sides. Harry places a hand on his shoulder for support and Niall licks over his left nipple. Niall gently squeezes his balls, lets his fingers drag up and down his cock and then he can’t help himself. He lets his fingers wander past Harry’s balls until he can feel Harry’s fingers where they disappear into him.

 

Harry chokes on his breath when Niall, carefully not to hurt him, inserts his forefinger next to Harry’s fingers. Niall bites down on his shoulder because _fuck_ , this is the most incredible thing he’s ever experienced. He can’t believe, still can’t believe even though they’ve had sex how many times? Still can’t believe that Harry’s here with him and making him happier than he’s ever been.

 

Then, Harry removes his fingers, making Niall do the same. Harry nods at him, looking breathless, and Niall quickly rolls the condom on himself. He lays down back on the pillows when Harry straddles him with a hand on Niall’s chest to support himself.

 

And with the guidance of his own hand, Harry slowly sinks down on him. He lets out a heavy sigh when he sits down on Niall’s thighs. His legs are tense and Niall rubs his hands along his sides, past his hips and thighs and back up again. 

 

Harry slowly starts to move, lifting his hips up a bit and then dropping down again, making both of them moan. Niall grips the back of his thighs to help him and they create a rhythm, Niall lifting his own hips up to meet Harry’s. 

 

Niall lifts his legs up and plants his feet straight on the bed, changing the angle. Harry moans loudly and grinds down hard on Niall before he leans forward on Niall’s chest. His cock is pressed between their bodies and he keeps grinding as he searches out Niall’s lips for a kiss. He’s got one hand tangled in Niall’s hair and the other wrapped around his bicep. His breath is hot in Niall’s mouth and he smells faintly of cinnamon. His skin is so smooth, a lot more smooth than a twenty-something lad should have. Especially the skin on his bum. Niall can’t help but smooth his hands over his cheeks, squeezing hard.

 

Then, with one hand on his bum and the other on his back, he quickly flips them over. Harry lets out a surprised sound but doesn’t complain when Niall rises to his knees and, still cupping his arse cheeks, fucks him hard into the mattress. Harry moans loudly with each thrust, covering his face with his hands.

 

”No, no, please look at me” Niall breathes out and Harry raises his hands to grip his curls tightly. His eyes are trained on Niall and they’re so dark, so, so dark and his lips are swollen and chest flushed and he looks so utterly beautiful and Niall is in love. He must be in love. The swelling in his chest can’t be anything else. 

 

He fucks him hard until his muscles begin to tire. Supporting himself with one hand on the mattress, he grabs Harry’s cock, slick with pre cum, and begins to jerk him off in sync with his thrust. Harry moans louder - it’s an almost wailing sound and brings Niall close to the edge. He won’t last much longer.

 

Harry reaches out for him, pulls him down for a kiss and when he pushes his tongue into Niall’s mouth, Niall comes with a moan. He keeps thrusting his hips and jerking his hand, and when he’s almost emptied his load, Harry too comes, groaning into Niall’s mouth. His spunk sticks their bodies together, and Niall lets go of his cock to cradle Harry’s face. He lays down on him completely between his legs, his cock still buried inside of him, and they kiss. 

 

He doesn’t know how long they lay like that, but eventually the kissing dies out and Harry winces a little. Niall kisses his chest and carefully slips out of him, his cock now soft and smaller, but Harry still lets out a short breath at the feeling. Niall disposes of the condom and grabs some tissues to clean both himself and Harry off. When Harry’s chest is clean and his bum free from lube, Niall works his way back up to his mouth slowly, leaving kisses on the insides of his thighs, carefully biting down on the leaves on his hips and leaving a trail of kisses over the butterfly, the swallows and collarbones, the sides of his neck. 

 

Harry’s breathing has slowed down, evened out. His eyes are tired and when he raises his hand to caress Niall’s face, his movements are even slower than usual.

 

”That was some A class fucking” he says and smiles tiredly. Niall nods.

 

”The best so far” he agrees and Harry’s smile widens a little. Niall has to plant a quick kiss on his smiling mouth because it’s so fucking pretty, and then he settles down with his head on Harry’s chest. Harry wraps his arm around Niall’s back, tracing light patterns with his fingers. They lay in silence and Niall focuses on matching his breathing with Harry’s. He’s absolutely and undoubtably sure that he’s fallen for Harry Styles.

 

\--

 

”Niall, it’s Tuesday and I’m bored. We’re going to the pub” says Louis over the phone, in a voice that leaves no room for argument. Niall has learnt this the hard way.

 

”Alright” he says and closes his text book. He looks over at the clock on the wall and decides that he’s been at the library for long enough, anyway. 

 

”Great! Can you go to the C building and pick Li up as well? I think he’s got an evening seminar or something, he’s not answering his phone.” Louis sounds unreasonably annoyed. Niall lets it slide because that’s how Lou gets sometimes. 

 

”I’m on it.” Niall hangs up and gathers his stuff. He waves goodbye to the librarians, because they’re kind and always let him bring snacks into the library even though it’s against the rules. Niall knows how to use his Irish charm and he’s not intending to waste it. 

 

The library isn’t very far from building C, thankfully, because there are some pretty chilly winds and Niall hasn’t got his warm jacket on. When he reaches the building, the doors open and students begin to leave the building. And in the crowd, Niall spots Harry. Harry’s seen him too, because his face breaks into a surprised smile and he steers his feet in Niall’s direction.

 

”What’re you doing here?” he asks when he reaches Niall, and bumps his fist. (It’s a bit disappointing, Niall would much rather have a kiss. He would also settle for a hug.)

 

”Waiting for Liam” Niall says and then, ”Wait, do you have a class with Liam?” It doesn’t make sense, because Liam studies to be a PE teacher and there’s no obvious connection between that and archeology.

 

”I guess so? This was a seminar about ancient Greek culture, though” Harry shrugs and points his thumb to the building. And then Niall remembers that Liam _does_ take that class. He accidentally signed up for it without realising until it was too late, and then it would be too much of a bother to switch, apparently, but Niall’s not sure about that because mostly, Liam’s just lazy. He’s said that he’s not hating it, though, so that’s always something.

 

”Niall!”

 

Niall turns his head in the direction of Liam’s voice, and sees Liam walking towards them with his phone in his hand.

 

”I just got Lou’s messages, we can just go back to mine and drop off our stuff and then we’re good to go, yeah?”

 

Niall nods at the same time as Liam turns to Harry.

 

”We’re going to the pub, wanna come?”

 

Harry glances at Niall who smiles to show that it’s okay. It’s a bit weird. If Harry accepts the invitation, it’ll be the first time they actually hang out. The only times they’ve met (not including the first time they met) without any shagging involved, there’s at least been large amounts of alcohol and maybe a bit of weed. Tonight, there won’t be either of those. A pint or two, yes, but not enough to guarantee things will not be awkward.  

 

”Yeah, sure, thanks” Harry says with a small smile. He hoists his bag further up on his shoulder. It’s chilly out tonight and he’s wearing a yellow and green beanie. A stray curl peaks out on his forehead and Niall just wants to tuck it in and kiss his cheek. 

 

The thing is, Niall realises when they’ve reached the pub and sat down at a table - that he doesn’t really know much about Harry. He knows that he studies archeology and that he’s a bit clumsy and has weird tattoos and hasn’t really got any shame in his body. He knows he’s from Cheshire, because he asked about his slight accent. But he doesn’t know anything about his family, doesn’t know his favourite colour or if he wants to get married and what his political views are.

 

And isn’t it a bit strange? How Niall can know basically nothing about a person and still fall head first for them. But as they sip on their pints, Louis chatting away with Harry and Niall slowly learns little things about him, he realises that it doesn’t change anything. He knows what kind of person Harry is. He’s kind and warm, he’s funny and caring. And to Niall, that matters more than what his favourite food is. 

 

In a way it feels like he already knows Harry. He knows how to kiss him to drive him almost insane, knows how to tease him, knows how to hold him in his arms and the weight and shape of his body is so familiar - how could Niall not know him?

 

After two pints (and learning that Harry has an older sister) he has to excuse himself to go to the loo. He’s just undone his fly when the door opens and Harry steps inside. He chooses the urinal one away from Niall. They wee in silence but after Niall has tucked himself back inside his boxers and is washing his hands, Harry crowds up behind him. He pushes him hard against the sink and his breath is hot on Niall’s neck. It’s probably supposed to be all hot and seductive when Harry tries to squeeze and hand in between Niall and the sink to palm at his crotch, but he struggles a bit too much and it has Niall laughing. Harry sighs and stands back with defeat and lamely waves his hand in the direction of the booths.

 

”I’d like to blow you, can I?”

 

”What d’you think, idiot?”

 

Harry’s grin is wide and Niall takes his hand to drag him inside a stall. He locks the door, making sure to check twice that it’s secure before Harry grips Niall’s hips with his warm hands. He pushes himself flush to Niall’s back and Niall can feel the bulge of his quickly hardening cock in the small of his back. He pushes back, making Harry groan into his neck. 

 

Niall turns around, gives Harry a slightly too wet kiss on the lips. Oh well.

 

”I think I remember something about a blow job?”

 

Harry grins cheekily and pinches his hip before he sinks down on his knees and pushes Niall flat against the door. He fumbles a bit with Niall’s fly and Niall helps him with a roll of his eyes, making Harry bite down on his hip. It’s probably meant to be some kind of comeback, but it just makes Niall shudder with anticipation. 

 

If there’s one person who knows how to tease, it’s Harry. He does it just enough, not too much making it unbearable, but he doesn’t stress through it like a nervous virgin. He takes his time, starting off with the sole focus on the head, sucking and licking before he opens his jaw and takes in more.

 

When Niall looks down at him, he sees Harry peering up at him under his long fringe, blinking slowly. His eyes look so fucking innocent and the contrast to what he’s going is insane. He’s got a hand gripping Niall’s hip, pinning him to the door, and the other one wrapped around Niall’s cock where he can’t reach.

 

But slowly he starts to move his hand down, gently squeezing Niall’s balls before his touch disappears. It’s not gone for long, because then Niall can feel him using his hand to make Niall spread his legs further. Niall does what he’s silently asked, spreads as much as he can with his tight jeans halfway down his legs.

 

Harry’s hand returns to squeezing his balls before it moves further and then Niall can feel one of his fingertips teasing at the entrance of his hole. It makes him gasp for air and look down to see Harry removing his hand and bringing it to his mouth, letting go of Niall’s cock just enough to lick his fingers wet before he continues. 

 

He has to move his other hand from Niall’s hip to his tummy to keep him from bucking away too much from the door when Harry slips a finger into him. He never stops sucking, never stops kneading his fingers into the flesh on Niall’s stomach, never stops slowly thrusting his fingers into him. 

 

He’s two fingers in and has Niall grinding down on them when Niall comes down his throat. Harry rubs his hand over Niall’s tummy; gentle, soothing motions and when he pulls his mouth off his cock, he leans in to kiss his belly button. He doesn’t remove the fingers from Niall’s bum, though. He keeps thrusting them, curling wonderfully and almost, _almost_ hitting his prostate.

 

”Just fuck me already” Niall gasps as Harry inserts a third finger. He can feel Harry smiling against his thigh, his teeth grazing the skin. 

 

”Sure” he says, his voice even raspier than normal from almost deep throating Niall. He pulls his fingers out of him and stands up to his full height. With his clean hand he produces a condom from his pocket.

 

Niall stares at it and then at him, out of breath.

 

”You didn’t even know we were going to see each other” he says. ”Do you just always carry one around?”

 

”You’ll never know, right?” Harry smirks and puts it between his teeth as he unbuttons his jeans. Niall’d offer to help, but he just had an orgasm and his limbs are not really willing to cooperate at the moment.

 

After Harry has rolled the condom on himself he sits down on the toilet, motioning for Niall to straddle him. Niall looks down at himself, his already hardening cock and gestures to his trousers.

 

”I’m a little tied up.”

 

Harry just nods and slips down onto the floor again, dragging his trousers down all the way and pulling the Vans off his feet before letting the trousers follow. Then he sits back on the toilet and pulls Niall down with him. He brings Niall’s face in for a kiss and supports Niall’s thighs as he sinks down on him. 

 

They both let out a long breath before Niall starts to move. He lifts his hips up, bracing himself on Harry’s shoulders and when his thighs start to bur immediately, he realises that this isn’t going to work. 

 

”’m sorry” he groans into Harry’s neck. ”M’ legs are too tired, I can’t-”

 

Harry cuts him off in the middle of his sentence by taking a strong grip on the back of Niall’s thighs, forcing them both stand up. Harry slips out of him in the process, making Niall instantly feel empty. He’s pushed face first up against the wall of the stall, messy scribbling in ink under his fingers. He breathes harshly and pushes his bum out for Harry. The next thing he knows, Harry’s hands are on his cheeks, spreading them apart and then his cock is reentering him. Niall whines into his bicep.

 

One of Harry’s hands sneaks around his chest, his palm flat right over his heart and pushing him towards Harry. The other hand reaches out to wrap tightly around his cock. Harry’s breathing heavily in his neck, each breath punctuated by a thrust of his hips. Every other thrust hits Niall’s prostate, making his knees go weak. They haven’t done it like this many times, usually it’s been Harry on the receiving end. Niall doesn’t mind, sort of prefers it that way but fuck, Harry knows how to use his hips.

 

Niall comes again with a moan on the dirty wall when Harry drags a finger through his slit. Harry’s breathing speeds up even more, his hands grabbing Niall’s hips and his thrusts getting harder. Niall bottoms out as much as he can, leaning his head on his arms propped against the door, his whole body shaking. 

 

”Harry, fuck” he groans. He’s getting oversensitive, the pleasure slowly turning into discomfort. Like as if by the sound of his voice, Harry falls down on him and comes. Niall can feel a warmth spreading inside of him, glad that they used a condom so he doesn’t have to worry about the spunk dripping out later.

 

Harry drops his arms down on either side of Niall, his hands coming to rub lightly at his thighs. He kisses Niall’s shoulder, once, twice, before he slowly slips out of him. Niall hisses slightly at the feeling and Harry rubs a soothing hand over his neck before he sinks down on the toilet.

 

His breathing is irregular and his face is flushed and he looks absolutely perfect. 

 

”Sorry” he murmurs. ”Thought about lifting you up against the wall like they do in the movies, you know? But my body was already shaking, probably would’ve dropped you or something.”

 

He says the last bit with a lazy grin that Niall returns.

 

”Don’t worry, this was more than fine” he breathes out. ”Fuckin’ amazing.”

 

Harry’s grin grows wider and he raises his fist. Niall bumps it with a chuckle and Harry removes the condom. He ties it up and makes a move like he’s about to throw it in Niall’s face but Niall gives him a hard stare. Harry smiles and stands up so he can flush it down the toilet. 

 

Niall gets his jeans and drags them up his legs and puts his shoes back on. 

 

”Here, let me” says Harry and swats his hands away when he’s about to do the fly on his jeans. Harry’s fingers buttons them, stroking lightly over his pale skin before they draw away. Harry leans in to plant a short kiss on his lips, making Niall’s poor heart flutter with excitement. 

 

”C’mon, let’s head back out.”

 

When they return to the table and sinks down in their chairs, Louis looks pointedly at his watch, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, Liam’s the one to open his mouth.

 

”Harry, you’ve got jizz on your jaw.”

 

And Niall could just die.

 

\--

 

Niall’s got Harry on his hands and knees, panting and moaning into Niall’s pillow. He grinds his hips back, meeting Niall’s thrusts. The blanket covering them has slipped off and the sound of Let It Go gives a strange soundtrack to the scene. They’d just put Frozen on, Harry wanting to watch a film before going at it again (both of them have they day off, for once) but the film had only just started when he pulled Niall in for a snog. It’s a bit weird fucking to a Disney film, but Niall guesses that’s one more thing to tick off the list.

 

The door opens and Niall hasn’t got time to register it before he hears Brad’s voice.

 

”Oops, so sorry Neil, didn’t know you were getting at i- shit, is that a _dude_?”

 

Niall immediately stills his movements, hands frozen stuck on Harry’s hips and Harry moves underneath him, turning his head in the direction of the door. Niall does the same, can’t stop the blush creeping up his face. The only sound that can be heard is fucking _Let It Go_ and Niall wants to die.

 

Harry manages to raise one of his hands from the mattress to give Brad a wave.

 

”Well, this is an awkward way to meet” he says with a grin and Niall has to admire his way of handling this awful, _awful_ situation. ”I’m Harry.” Niall appreciates that he doesn’t offer his hand for a handshake. That might’ve been a small step over the line.

 

Brad looks a bit taken aback, which is completely understandable, but he manages a quick smile before he looks at Niall. Niall clears his throat.

 

”So yeah. Harry’s a bloke. Well spotted.”

 

Harry chuckles and pushes back on Niall’s cock and _shit_ , Niall’s still inside of him. He lets go of Harry’s hips and is just about to slip out of him when Harry turns to give him a look that has him stop in the middle of his actions. Well. Harry turns to Brad again and smiles widely.

 

”As nice as it’s been meeting you, would you mind letting us finish?”

 

Brad’s face becomes incredibly red and he quickly nods and makes a move for the door.

 

”I’ll, uh, see you ‘round, Neil.”

 

The door shuts and Niall slips out of Harry and down onto the mattress with a groan. Harry starts to laugh next to him and Niall can’t help but glare at him.

 

”Thought you were joking when you said he thinks your name’s Neil” Harry says and somehow it makes the situation okay. Niall smiles at him, and Harry’s laughing when he leans in to kiss Niall. (But he’s not laughing anymore when Niall sucks him dry.)

 

\--

 

Niall’s at The Cube, has even gotten a table for once in his life. He’s quietly sipping his tea while highlighting (hopefully) important parts in his textbook. Nothing really makes any sense to him. He rubs his forehead and takes a big gulp of his tea. Tea always solves everything, maybe it’ll solve this too.

 

Someone slides onto the chair opposite him and he looks up to see Louis, looking very pleased with himself. Niall takes a moment to study his quiet smirk.

 

”You’ve shagged someone.”

 

Louis’ smirk turns into a grin. Niall raises his hand for a high five.

 

”Ace, bro! Who was it? That fit girl in your drama class?”

 

Louis doesn’t need to say anything, doesn’t even nod. Niall can easily read it on his face and lets out a perhaps not so manly squeal. 

 

”That’s great! Are you a thing now, or?”

 

Louis shrugs his shoulders and reaches for Niall’s tea. He takes a sip.

 

”I don’t know? Maybe? She kissed me before I left and said that she’s looking forward to seeing me again soon.”

 

”Like, to shag again or go on a date?”

 

Louis shrugs his shoulders again. Niall thinks he’s being uncharacteristically quiet about it.

 

”Do you _want_ to date her?”

 

Louis gets an almost invincible blush on his cheeks (Louis never blushes, never) and Niall grins widely.

 

”Oh my god, you want to go on a date with her.”

 

Louis shushes him, even though he wasn’t talking loud. He’s not an idiot.

 

”You’re not one to talk, seeing how you want to date Harry” Louis says, a bit too defensive for Niall’s liking. And also, how the hell did he know?

 

”Where’d ya get that from, huh?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. 

 

”Please. I’ve known you _forever_ , it’s clear as day.”

 

And like, nothing goes past Louis. 

 

”Don’t even try to sneak your way out of this, I know it’s true. And I’m not blaming you” Louis says, his voice more kind. 

 

Niall clears his throat and looks down at his textbook. He doesn’t know what to say.

 

”You should tell him.”

 

Niall snaps his head up.

 

”And risk ruining what we’ve got? No way, bro.”

 

”I’m sure he feels the same, Niall. Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

 

”That’s only because of my massive dick” Niall smirks. Louis throws Niall’s pen at him. 

 

\--

 

” _Fucking hell_ ” Harry moans as Niall pounds into him with all he’s got. His arms are shaking and his legs are trembling and his breaths get stuck in his throat.

 

Harry comes with a loud groan on Niall’s desk, spilling all over Niall’s notebook. Without missing a single beat, he forces Niall out of him and sinks down to his knees. He rids Niall of the condom and leans in, sucking hard until Niall comes down his throat.

 

His eyes are glazed, his cock still leaking and his lips are wet with spit and Niall’s cum. He looks so utterly fucking perfect and beautiful and Niall wants to tell him that _I think I’m falling for you_ but his words get stuck somewhere on his tongue. Harry stands up to kiss him and Niall pretends that Harry steals the words from his mouth.

 

\--

 

It’s fucking fantastic, having a fuck buddy. Niall can’t deny it. When he stumbles home after a late night at the pub, he’ll call Harry and ask if he can sleep at his place since it’s closer to the pub - and get a shag to go with it. They don’t talk about much, mostly about school and Harry keeps track of Niall’s exams so he can give him congratulatory blow jobs afterwards for doing it.

 

Niall’ll see him across campus, talking and laughing with some friends. He’ll text him, a cheeky _Your hair looks great today, I want to drag my fingers through it while I fuck you into oblivion_ or something, making Harry turn his head and looking for him. Sometimes he finds him and seconds later, he’ll be walking over, dragging Niall into the nearest closed off space and kissing him hard. Other times he won’t see him, and instead call him. Either way, they always end up fucking. It’s so great, Niall gets a shag at least like, four times a week. 

 

”Aren’t you afraid of like, shagging too much?” Liam asks while blowing on his pot noodles to cool them down. Louis looks at him like he’s got two heads.

 

”Shagging _too much_? Liam, come on.”

 

”Tiring himself out, like.”

 

Louis just shakes his head at him. Niall chuckles.

 

”Doubt I could ever get enough.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes and Liam smiles brightly. 

 

”Did you tell him yet?”

 

Niall is not surprised that Louis of course told him about Niall’s infatuation with Harry. The one that’s not purely physical. Liam is completely on board with Niall telling him how he feels and even wrote down a list with ten different ideas of how he could do it, organised in order most to least romantic. 

 

Niall just gives him a pointed look at shovels some noodles into his mouth. He never learnt how to eat with chopsticks. He bets Harry’s really good at it, though. He’s good at a lot of unexpected things.

 

Liam sighs. 

 

”You seriously need to tell him, Niall.”

 

”I don’t understand why? I’ve get to shag someone who’s fit as fuck, why’d I risk that because of” Niall huffs frustratedly at no one ”because I’m in love with him?”

 

He realises that it’s the first time he’s actually said it out loud and it makes a lump form in his throat. For some reason, it makes it even more real saying it and not just thinking it. Liam and Louis must realise the same thing because their eyes turn sympathetic. Niall doesn’t like it.

 

”You could get your heart broken” Louis says, his voice gentle in a way Niall doesn’t hear very often. Liam nods slowly.

 

”Could happen anyway” Niall mutters and pokes at his noodles.

 

”But then at least you’d know” Liam fills in. ”No misunderstandings.”

 

Liam’s words get stuck in his head, after that. _At least you’d know_.

 

\--

 

Harry’s forehead is wet with sweat. Niall combs his hand through his hair. Harry hums under his touch and scoots closer. He sighs contentedly and Niall wraps his arm tightly around his waist. From his spooning angle, he can see a big love bite appearing on Harry’s shoulder. He knows Harry’s got a few more on his hips and thighs, one just below his belly button too, if he remembers correctly. Niall’s fingers look for the spot it should be and pushes gently, making Harry wince.

 

”Oi, dickhead” he mutters and elbows Niall in the gut. Niall grins and blows a raspberry on his neck. Harry huffs out a breath and stretches his arms out in front of him.

 

”God, I’m so sore” he groans.

 

”You mean just like after any other time you’ve been riding my cock?” Niall breathes into his ear and chuckles when Harry shivers in his arms.

 

”Speaking of cock,” Harry says after a few minutes of silence ”you’re gonna have to live without mine for a few weeks, I’m going to Albania in three days.”

 

Niall’s heart sinks. He squeezes his arms around Harry.

 

”Well, it’s gonna be hard - no pun intended - but I’ll be here waiting.”

 

He can literally feel Harry going stiff.

 

”You know - ” Harry clears his throat. ”You know you can fuck others? Right?” 

 

It’s like. It’s - in a way it’s like Niall can’t breathe. Like his lungs just shrink down to nothing. It’s like he’s sinking, almost.

 

But at the same time - he doesn’t feel anything. 

 

And maybe it’s that part of him that makes him say what he says next. Maybe that’s why he dares to speak around the lump in his throat. Because while he can’t breathe, it doesn’t hurt.

 

”I don’t want to fuck anybody else.” His voice is stronger than he thought it’d be. More confident.

 

Harry twists in Niall’s arms so they’re facing each other.

 

”This is only fucking, Niall. Isn’t it?” He speaks slowly, slower than usual, like he’s trying to make Niall properly understand what he’s saying.

 

”You make me happy.”

 

Harry closes his eyes and breathes in sharply.

 

”You were happy before we met.”

 

”Don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean” Niall almost begs. The not-hurting is starting to fade and it hurts, it really fucking hurts. He’s revealing himself, putting all his cards on the table and Harry just sweeps them away like they mean nothing.

 

Harry sits up and turns away a little, forcing Niall to look at his profile. His beauty that always has Niall breathless now stings.

 

”Fuck, Niall” Harry mutters. ”You were my favourite fuck. It was only supposed to be fun, yeah?”

 

”You - you fuck others?”

 

”Well, it’s clear that you don’t.” Harry still doesn’t look at him and it makes it even worse.

 

”Is that why you carried that condom in your pocket that time, then? There’s always someone available?” He wants to be angry, wants to shout at him but he knows he can’t. Harry didn’t, doesn’t have any obligations to him. 

 

Harry finally turns to him again, and glares him in the eye.

 

”Don’t” he just says, and stands up. He quickly finds his clothes scattered around the room and throws them on. Niall stays under the duvet, his hands shaking. His lungs feel like they’re collapsing. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Harry was supposed to reveal his undying love for Niall. Not _leave_.

 

Harry’s fully dressed, has even pulled his boots on before he speaks again.

 

”We should stop doing this, then.”

 

Niall nods.

 

”Have fun in Albania” he almost breathes out, because he can’t let their last words be _we should stop doing this_. Can’t let their last words be an ending.

 

Harry offers him a small smile and a nod, and then he’s out. 

 

He steps out of the door, shut it closely, doesn’t slam it, doesn’t make an impact. He just, quietly steps out of Niall’s dorm. He just, quietly steps out of Niall’s fucking _life_. It’s quiet.

 

The bed smells of his cologne. 

 

\--

 

”Where even _is_ Albania?” Louis asks.

 

”I didn’t know it was an actual country” Liam says, like his confession isn’t extremely embarrassing. ”Thought it was made up, like. Like Genovia.”

 

”It’s right next to Greece” Niall sighs. ”I looked it up.”

 

”No way” Louis’ eyes widen. ”I’ve been to Greece, there’s no way they’re neighbours with Albania.”

 

He and Liam quickly crowd over his phone while they Google up a map over Europe. They both let out disbelieving gasps when they learn that Niall is in fact, right.

 

”I can’t believe it’s in Europe” Liam breathes and Louis smacks him over the head.

 

”They won Eurovision a couple years ago, you idiot.”

 

Niall throws his pillow at them, gaining theirattention.

 

”Not that we’ve established that Albania is in fact _real_ and located next to Greece, can we please focus on the important part here?”

 

”Right” says Liam and nods. ”Harry. Disgusting person.”

 

”Awful” Louis fills in. ”No taste in men at all.”

 

Niall sighs. 

 

”Also” Liam adds ”fuck Albania too.”

 

”Yeah, fuck it right off the map.”

 

That actually makes Niall chuckle lightly. Liam and Louis shines up.

  
”Just erase it completely.”

 

”Dig it up and push it out on the sea.”

 

Niall laughs properly and opens his arms wide.

 

”C’mere lads.”

 

They dive into his arms, almost covering him completely. Louis smells faintly of weed and Liam’s breath is minty. They’re quiet, the only sound being their breaths.

 

”I could email, like, Afghanistan if they could drop a bomb on Albania, if you’re up for it?” Louis asks after a while and if they spend the rest of the day thinking of ways to get rid of an entire country, it’s not very surprising.

 

\--

 

In a way, Niall is fine. Not completely, but. He doesn’t feel as broken as he’d assume he would. Maybe it’s because they actually never _were_ something. Maybe it’s because Harry is on a completely different level, untouchable by someone as low as Niall.

 

Either way, he’s fine. His dick isn’t really, though. It had gotten used to frequent shags and being deprived of that isn’t exactly great. Niall has become very good friends with his left hand again, after a couple of months of giving it a rest. It feels horrible; getting used to the sweet feeling of Harry’s mouth or the warm sensation of his arse, and then being downgraded to his own bony hand.

 

It feels almost a bit like he’s been given a taste of heaven, just to fall back down to earth again. Niall likes to think that Harry feels the same way, that he misses Niall’s cock just as much as Niall misses his. But then again, Niall knows for sure that there’s this really fit girl that was going to fucking Albania, and Harry’s probably busy shagging her. He never seemed to have a problem with that, after all.

 

Basically, he’s fine. A bit bitter, but fine. He thinks he’s allowed to be bitter, though. He _was_ denied the love of his life. Okay. Maybe not like, the love of his life, but at least _a_ love. He misses Harry. More than his cock and beautiful arse, that is. 

 

He misses Harry’s warm breath on his skin. His cold toes brushing against Niall’s ankle. His stupid, skinny jeans and his ugly shirts, only buttoned halfway like the prick he is. He misses Harry’s laugh when Niall would tell him something funny that happened in class, and the way his eyes looks even more green in the sun.

 

And when Louis and Liam drags him out to a party a few days later, telling him to find a fuck, he realises that he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to fuck anyone else. And he realises that maybe he’s in even deeper than he thought.

 

\--

 

Niall spends too much time in his bed, eating Doritos and maybe feeling a little sorry for himself. Brad comes into the room one day, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a half naked Niall, unwashed and pale with Dorito crumbs all over his face. He scrunches his nose up at the smell in the room and Niall feels a little ashamed.

 

Brad dumps his backpack on his bed to empty its contents. 

 

”I take it your life is not at the top right now, then.”

 

Niall just huffs in response.

 

”Y’should have your boyfriend over, that might cheer you up” Brad says, obviously trying to be nice but Niall wants to stab his face with a pen. Brad evidently realises this when his face falls.

 

”I don’t have a boyfriend” Niall says and the words hurt more than they should. He stuffs his hand into his bag of Doritos. 

 

”So that bloke you were-” Brad cuts himself off, perhaps realising the meaning of Niall’s words. He clears his throat. ”Right.”

 

Niall hesitates before offering his bag of Doritos. Brad gives him a smile and takes a few. He munches on them while he repacks his bag and then he gives Niall a slightly awkward pat on the shoulder. It’s more contact than they’ve had since, like, ever, and it doesn’t feel bad. A bit strange, but not bad. 

 

”See you, Neil.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes after Brad and even smiles a little to himself as he digs back into his bag.

 

\--

 

”I talked to Zayn” Louis says a Monday when they’re having lunch together in Louis’ dorm. Well, lunch is maybe not the correct word. More like, dry pieces of bread and some cold sausage. Niall hasn’t had a proper, actual meal since he went home for Christmas. He should probably be a bit more worried about it than he is. 

 

”Yeah? What about?”

 

Niall knew that Louis and Zayn have remained friends, even though Niall and Harry aren’t fucking anymore. It was a bit awkward the first time he met Zayn after the not actual breakup (but that’s how Niall likes to refer to it in his head). Zayn had given him a sympathetic look, having most likely being told by Harry about the events. 

 

”Said Harry’s coming back from Albania tomorrow.”

 

”Uh huh. That’s great” says Niall, his voice lacking any emotion.

 

”I think you should talk to him.”

 

Liam nods in agreement. He’s got his mouth full of sausage and orange juice and if Niall wasn’t a uni student himself, he’d frown at the disgusting combination - but he knows very well what drastic measures you can be forced into. There was those three weeks when Louis survived on nothing but plain pasta. No sauce, no ketchup, nothing. He didn’t look well at all in the end, so they’re not trying that again.

 

”What’s there to talk about? How he doesn’t want to fuck anymore? Or even better - how my pathetic feelings are unanswered?” Niall asks, rather bitterly, as he stabs his sausage with his plastic fork.

 

Louis rolls his eyes at him and Liam throws a piece of bread at his head. Niall puts it in his mouth with a glare, just to prove a point. Exactly what point is unclear, but some sort of point.

 

”Mate, come on” Louis groans around the bread in his mouth. He’s disgusting. ”Stop being a miserable wanker.”

 

Niall kicks him in the shin.

 

\--

 

The first time Niall sees Harry after his return from Al-fucking-bania, he’s on his way to a seminar. Harry’s a bit further away, and as far as Niall can tell, he doesn’t take any notice of Niall. He looks the same as he did when he left, a bit more tan maybe, but that’s it. To be fair, it’s only been three weeks. His ugly boots are dirtier, and he’s got his feet crossed as he listens to some girl talking, nodding along with his bottom lip pinched between two fingers. His posture is so bad and his hair is too long and he looks absolutely stunning and it takes Niall’s breath away.

 

He stops dead in his tracks, doesn’t even realise he’s done it until someone bumps into his shoulder. He’s been fine these few weeks, somewhat miserable, somewhat horny and lonely, but _fine_. And suddenly, he’s not fine at all. It’s like seeing Harry, seeing him for the first time since _the breakup_ just makes it all real. 

 

Suddenly it’s all so real. Harry is here. Harry is here and he’s real and he knows how Niall feels, he knows what Niall looks like after an orgasm, he’s had Niall inside of him. But he doesn’t want Niall. 

 

And how can he just _stand there_? Knowing that Niall wants him, knowing that he had the fate of Niall’s heart in his hands and just, tossed it away? How can he stand there with his bad fucking posture and be _fine_?

 

Niall knows he’s being dramatic and childish and silly and embarrassing. He knows that. But Harry is a fucking wanker. 

 

Harry doesn’t see Niall the first time Niall sees him again. Maybe that’s for the best.

 

\--

 

The second time Niall sees Harry is at the pub. He’s there with Liam and Louis. They’ve occupied one of the tables near the bar for convenience. Louis’ got his fit bird from wherever in his lap, they’re sharing a pint and look disgusting. Liam’s got his back turned to Niall, is leaning over his chair to exchange words with some bloke sitting at the other table. Liam laughs and takes a sip of his beer and he looks fucking happy. 

 

Niall downs the rest of his pint and checks the time. It’s too early to head back to his dorm so he decides to get himself another beer. He stands up, checking his pockets for his wallet and then his eyes just happen to fall on the door that’s being opened.

 

Harry fucking Styles steps in, of course, in the company of Zayn and some other bloke Niall doesn’t recognise. And Niall, standing up, is of course very visible and very much in direct line of Harry’s sight. Harry spots him straight away, judging by his widening eyes. 

 

Niall wants to sit down, wants to run out, wants to disappear from the face of the earth. But Harry’s already seen him, that would be very embarrassing. He watches as Harry says something to Zayn who looks over, and then Harry locks eyes with Niall again, his gaze burning holes in Niall’s skin and he’s walking towards him, easing his way between the tables and his eyes never leave Niall’s and Niall can’t breathe.

 

Niall runs. 

 

Well, he doesn’t exactly run, but he grabs his jumper and hurries out, taking the long way between the tables to avoid passing Harry, squeezing past Zayn and the unnamed bloke. He can hear Harry calling his name, how familiar and wonderfully the syllables roll out of his mouth but he doesn’t stop. 

 

He runs all the way back to his dorm. He takes the steps up to his floor two steps at a time, almost flying. His lungs are burning but he needs to get away. From the embarrassment, the humiliation and the butterflies in his tummy when he laid eyes on Harry. 

 

Niall falls down on his bed. He lets out a loud groan and kicks off his shoes before he presses the heels of his palms to his eyes. He pushes hard until he sees stars behind his eyelids, dancing around his head. He breathes deeply.

 

There’s a knock on the door. Niall sighs heavily and goes up to answer. It’s probably Liam or Louis, but part of him hopes it’ll be Harry.

 

It is Harry.

 

He’s breathing heavily, panting, with one arm on the wall to support his body. 

 

”Niall” he wheezes out and he looks so pathetic that Niall almost snorts, but he doesn’t, because Harry also looks utterly divine. 

 

Harry holds up a finger for Niall to wait and takes a few deep breaths. He stands up straight and pushes his long hair out of his face.

 

”Jesus, you can run fast” he says, and his casual tone makes Niall want to punch his pretty face in. Harry must sense this, because his face softens.

 

”I’ve been a twat, Niall.”

 

Niall doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t say anything.

 

”I’ve been a fucking twat. You make me happy, too. I just didn’t realise it.”

 

Niall doesn’t say anything.

 

”I miss you.”

 

Niall speaks. ”You’ve been back for a week, and you tell me this now?”

 

His voice sound lifeless, cold almost, like he doesn’t care. Inside, he’s a blur of emotions. Giddiness, over Harry’s spoken words. Confusion, too. Anger, humiliation, euphoria.

 

Harry swallows visibly and looks down briefly before back into Niall’s eyes. His eyes are impossibly green and so, so lovely.

 

”I didn’t know if I just missed you because I was away. Turns out I miss you here, too.”

 

Niall wants to scream in his face. He wants to kiss him and punch him and hold him and kick him. He wants to cry and laugh and run away and jump up and down.

 

”I want to make you happy. Please, let me make you happy.”

 

Harry’s voice is begging and his eyes are pleading and Niall thinks for a second that it’s like a scene from a cheesy film, when he grabs Harry’s shirt and pulls him close, because how could he not?

 

Harry’s eyes light up at the action and they seem to search Niall’s for any sign of anger or regret, before he captures Niall’s lips. His lips are soft, just like they were a month ago and they move easily with Niall’s, just like they used to. One of Harry’s hands come to rest on Niall’s waist, squeezing before pulling him even closer, lining their hips up. The arm sneaks around his body, hugging him tightly as his other hand comes up to grasp the back of Niall’s head.

 

It’s so familiar and yet so new. Niall can feel emotion in the kiss, emotions in Harry’s breath that never used to be. His hands feel warmer, his entirety feels feels bigger. Harry takes up the whole world, his flesh and blood filling up every corner of Niall’s life. 

 

Harry slowly pushes them over to Niall’s bed, kicking the door shut behind him. Later, Niall will probably be amazed by how Harry, the clumsiest person north of the equator, managed that without falling. But now, he can’t focus on anything other than Harry’s gentle movements, laying Niall down on the mattress without ever breaking their kiss. His hands roam Niall’s body, slipping in under his shirt. His fingers massage his sides, his chest. 

 

Niall’s heart feels too big for his chest. His own hands grasp at Harry’s back, the hot skin under his fingertips but he can’t get enough. Harry’s heavy on top of him, his hips grinding down on Niall’s but it’s not enough. 

 

Harry grinds down, hard enough to almost be painful and Niall moans loudly. He can feel his face going slack and Harry smirks into his mouth. He draws back, sitting back on Niall’s thighs and smooths his hands over Niall’s chest. His gaze is heavy and Niall lifts his arms up, lets Harry slip the tee shirt off his body. Harry leans down and leaves hot, wet kisses all over his skin.

 

”Let me make you happy” Harry repeats himself in mumbles against Niall’s skin, his breath so hot and it sends shivers through Niall’s entire body. Harry looks up at him, like he’s waiting for an answer and Niall finds himself nodding. There’s something in Harry’s eyes that hasn’t been there before, something big and deep and beautiful that has Niall trapped. He doesn’t want to escape.

 

Harry removes the rest of Niall’s clothes with gentle but firm hands, his fingertips constantly brushing against Niall’s skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He gets off the bed and looks down at Niall, who’s panting even though he’s barely moved, naked and all out there for Harry and it feels so right. 

 

His eyes never leave Niall’s as he removes his clothes, making a show but not teasing too much, only flexing his muscles so Niall remembers that they’re there. Not that he could forget.

 

When he’s naked, Harry climbs back into bed and reaches out to get the lube and a condom from Niall’s drawer. He must see that the quantity of lube hasn’t lessened in the time he’s been away, because he squeezes his hand around the bottle and presses a hard kiss on Niall’s chest.

 

”I wanna make you so, so happy” he says, and it’s barely audible and they’re so simple words but they light a fire in Niall, a fire so big and unstoppable that he can’t breath. He grasps Harry’s head in both hands and forces him up to latch on to his lips. He licks into Harry’s mouth, the taste familiar and Harry lets himself be swallowed, lets Niall kiss his entire being.

 

Soon, too soon, Harry detaches his mouth and goes to leave hot kisses on Niall’s neck, breathing heavily. Niall can’t see, his eyes are closed, but he hears the faint ‘pop’ of the lube being opened and then a few seconds later, being tossed on the bed near his head. 

 

Harry moves down Niall’s body until he’s perched between his legs. He taps Niall’s thighs, making him raise his legs and plant his feet flat on the mattress. Harry fists a hand loosely around Niall’s cock, stroking a few times, enough to get Niall achingly hard and his breathing scarily uneven. 

 

And Niall feels Harry’s fingers move further down, feels them teasing gently and he can’t believe this is happening, that Harry’s back and wants him. How can this possibly be real? It feels like something explodes in his chest when Harry’s finger slowly enters him and it’s so strange, so unreal, because they’ve done this before, it’s not new but at the same time it is. 

 

Harry kisses his leg, smooths a hand over his hip as his fingers stretch him out, slowly but with confidence and it’s so, so hot. Niall’s breathing is shallow, his eyes wide and glued to the ceiling because if he lifts his head and sees _Harry_ between his legs, fingering him like he’s never done anything else, he’ll come straight away and possibly die. Harry’s fingers graze his prostate and Niall moans loudly, arching his back to the ceiling and he can _feel_ Harry’s smirk when he retracts his fingers. 

 

He feels empty for what seems like an eternity before Harry enter him again and he breathes in sharply at the sensation. Harry sinks into him slowly, one arm under his bum and the other by Niall’s side, supporting his body. His bicep is flexing with the weight and his eyes are blown and he’s biting his lip. 

 

Niall feels so full, like Harry’s filling up his entire body. Harry relaxes his neck and lets his head hang down as he breathes shakily. Niall pushes his long hair out of the way and leans up to press a kiss to his forehead. Harry immediately locks eyes with him and smiles, his dimple showing and he’s the most beautiful thing Niall’s ever laid eyes upon.

 

Harry pulls his hips back slowly before slamming back in, hard and fast and taking Niall’s breath away. The action is repeated and then Harry reaches over to grab one of Niall’s pillows. He pushes it in under Niall’s lower back and retreats his arm. With both arms on either side of Niall, he pounds in harder than before and the slight change in angle and pressure makes him hit Niall’s prostate in a way that has him withering.

 

Niall has one hand in Harry’s hair and the other on his back, panting in his ear. Harry has his mouth placed on Niall’s neck, not doing anything, just breathing hotly against his skin as he fucks Niall senseless. He reaches one arm in between them and grabs Niall’s cock, stroking it in sync with his thrusts and Niall bites down hard on his lip when he comes.

 

Harry fucks him through his orgasm before he too comes. He moans loudly in Niall’s ear and it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. Harry rests on top of Niall for a moment, catching his breath before he rolls off him and carefully slips out. After he’s tossed the condom on the floor and stretched his arms out, he drapes himself over Niall. He traces light circles on his hip with his index finger and leaves a kiss on his chest.

 

”So” he says. 

 

Niall lets out a breathy laugh because it’s all he can do. 

 

”I meant it. I wanna make you happy.”

 

”Yeah?” Niall can’t help but letting his voice be coloured by hope. Harry nods against his chest.

 

”I don’t want to stop, this” he waves his hand around lamely and then leaves it sort of hanging in the air like he forgot about it and it’s so stupid and endearing. Niall pushes his arm back on the bed.

 

”I want it to be just us.”

 

Niall wraps his arms tightly around Harry and breathes in the smell of his hair. It’s a bit greasy, but it’s more often than not, really, and smells a bit funky but still so much of _Harry_ and it tickles his heart. He squeezes his arms and Harry lets out a very not manly squeak that will probably have Niall killed if he ever tells anyone about it. Niall smiles brightly at the thought.

 

”So,” he starts and pokes Harry in the side. ”how was Albania?”

 

And Harry immediately dives into a story that starts off being about this ceramic pot or whatever but somewhere along the way turns into an analysis of the weather. Niall only half listens, focuses mostly on how bright Harry’s eyes become when he talks about the trip and all the so called ‘cool’ stuff and how he got to _dig_.

 

And Niall thinks that Harry won’t have any problems at all, making him happy. 

 


End file.
